Breaking free
by jolex.tobbins
Summary: AU - Jo and Alex were engaged. Everything seemed perfect. Until Izzie Stevens came with Alex's child. Seventeen years later, Jo needs to come back to her past with her child, and maybe Alex's child too?


**Jo Wilson was in the nurse station. It was normal day for her, waking up next to Alex, going to work with her friends, normal. Like it's supposed to be. She talked to Shane Ross, and they waited for their residents. It's been three years since Alex and Jo started dating, and last night he even proposed. She was so focus at thinking about Alex that she barley noticed to the beautiful tall blonde woman that hold hands with a little boy walked through her. "Excuse me." The woman asked and Jo turned around.**

**"Yes? Do you need anything?" she asked her, with a smile on her face. **

**"Actually, I'm looking for three people, maybe you can help me find them." she smiled back to her. "Cristina Yang, Meredith Grey and Alex Karev."**

**"Pretty sure Meredith Grey should be here in any second because I'm on her service, but I was just on my way to see Alex, do you want me to tell him something?" Jo asked.**

**"Umm, well, can you just say to him that Izzie Stevens is here?" she asked her. **

**"Yeah, I'll go right now." Jo said.**

* * *

**Alex, Meredith and Cristina walked in the halls, laughing like usually. He saw Jo walking to his way and he smiled to her. "Hey." he said and kissed her cheek. **

**"Hey." she blushed a little. "There is someone at the nurse station for you. She said that's her name is Izzie Stevens." Jo said innocently. **

**"Wait, what?" Meredith asked.**

**"Are you sure she said Izzie Stevens?" Cristina asked. **

**Jo looked at Alex, he looked nervous, surprised, and angry. "Who is she?" Jo asked.**

**"It doesn't really matter." Meredith said, looking at Alex in a worrying face "Wilson, you should go." Jo looked at the trio in a confused look at her face, shook her head and left them.**

* * *

**Jo came back to the nurse station, still with a confused look at her face. She saw the pretty blonde again. "I told them about you." She said to her with the same smile like before.**

**"Great, thanks." Izzie ran her hands in her air, that was really long and beautiful, it took her a lot of time to grew this hair again.**

**"So who are you? I mean, they looked pretty shocked." Jo asked.**

**"I used to work here." Izzie said.**

**"Oh, so you're attending too?" she asked again.**

**"Well, no. I was resident here, and then.. things got complicated, and you know.." Izzie stopped herself before telling her whole life story to a stranger.**

**"Yeah, I do know." she bit her bottom lip.**

**"I was a really good friend with Cristina and Meredith," she stopped for a second "and Alex." **

**"You two were good friends?"Jo smiled at the mention of Alex.**

**"Actually, we were married." she said.**

* * *

**Alex recognized the blonde. She looked exactly the same as five years ago. It's like she never changed. He watched as she talked to his newly fiance, and the way Jo's face looked when Izzie said Married. **

**Jo went from the nurse station and Alex came to Izzie, he held her hand and dragged her to the on call room. "Alex! It's.. so good to see you." she said.**

**"I can't say the same, Izz." he said her old nickname. He couldn't believe. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked her.**

**"So we're gonna do this in that way," Izzie said "Well, you're going to hate me after that." Izzie took a deep breath.**

**Alex was confused "What did you do?" he asked her. **

**Izzie took her wallet from her bad and showed a picture of a little boy. He had a blonde hair, just like Izzie, but his face, he looked like Alex. "This is our baby." she said to him. Alex looked at the picture. "His name is Caleb." she said. **

**Alex looked at her in a shocked face, and left the room. **

* * *

**Jo sat on the locker room, after she spent the whole day avoiding Alex. He came into the locker room and sat in front of her. "So you had a wife." she said "and you never thought of telling me that?" she asked him.**

**"I just.. Izzie was-is a big part of my life, and it's hard for me to talk about it." he said.**

**"But we're going to get married! You never thought of telling me that?" she asked him.**

**"Yeah, but now I'm telling you. Ask me anything, really. I'll tell you everything you want to know." he said.**

**"This boy that was with her.." she asked "his he yours?" she looked at him and he sighed loudly. she closed her eyes. She stood up, and walked to the door.**

**"Wait, Jo, I'm sorry." he said but then he looked at where she sat, he saw the ring he gave her last nigh. **

**"I'm sorry too, Alex, so so sorry." she left the room, with a pregnancy test in her hand. **

* * *

**Seventeen years later**

Jo was sitting and watching New York. She moved to there right after everything went with Alex. She still kept in touch with a few people, her intern friends, Meredith who was like a mentor to her, and more. But her life was now in New York. She would never come back to there. The phone was ringing.

"Hey sweetie, how's Seattle?" Jo asked her.

"It's really great mom." she heard her daughter's voice and smiled.

"I'm glad. You're coming back today, right?" she asked again.

"Well, I kind of want to stay for another day, I want to see Grey Sloan Memorial." Jo's eye's opened up.

"No! I mean, Xandra, you need to come home."

"But mom, please, we already booked the tickets for tomorrow." she said

"No way, Alexandra Wilson Karev, you're not going to stay at Seattle!" Jo said, but she already heard that Xandra wasn't on the phone anymore.


End file.
